Hubba Tester: One-Shot Collections
by Erin-Stocracy
Summary: One-shots based off of the results from the Hubba Tester for my Male!MU, Cirrus. I will be attempting EVERY character, though I will not make any promises. (Since these are one-shots they will be tagged as complete!)
1. Story One: Chrom

**_I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. The Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo, I only own my character Cirrus._**

* * *

**_Chrom to Cirrus: Wants to Snuggle_**  
**_Cirrus to Chrom: Relaxed Around_**

Chrom knew it was unfair to Cirrus. Ever since they set up camp after Emmeryn's death, he had been a mess. Cirrus had been left to rally everyone and raise their spirits; while their commander sat idly by, crying like a small child and holing up in his tent. He rubbed his still wet eyes, sniffling lightly. Cirrus had made doubly sure that his and Lissa's tents were far enough so that if they wanted to cry in peace then they could. He thrust his had down into the pillow before surrendering to the feelings of anguish that had been chasing after ever since Emmeryn's death. As the tear began he heard someone walking closer, and he began to stifle the sobs that threatened to burst from his throat. It was only when a small brown-haired head popped through that he relaxed.

"Chrom? Are you awake?" He asked softly before stepping fully into the tent. His earthy brown eyes scanned the room before laying his eyes on the newly exalted. He walked over to the now vulnerable general. He sat on the small cot, his eyes wandering over Chrom's prone form. Any other person might have missed the tiny nod that the blue-haired man gave, but Cirrus saw it. Chrom didn't want to meet the tactician's gaze. He felt horrible forcing all his duties onto Cirrus while he cried like a child in his tent, forcing his responsibilities onto the other man.

"Chrom. Look at me."

Chrom lifted his tired red eyes to Cirrus's; before the man winced. Chrom's eyes were blood-shot and he looked tired. The tactician knew that the death of his eldest sister was affecting him hard. His eyes even now looked glossy like he was going to cry. But Cirrus knew Chrom; there was no way he would cry in front of him, now way he would show weakness to the person he trusted and loved the most.

That was the problem. Chrom wanted to seek out attention from Cirrus. He wanted to tell the amnesiac how he felt and how much he wanted to pull Cirrus close and protect him till the end of time. A few people had noticed it, namely his little sister, a nosy thief with a sweet-tooth, and a very protective dark mage who threatened him about hurting Cirrus.

Though he felt like he was losing Cirrus too. Just before Emm's death he had pulled away from the general, preferring to close himself off with one of his books rather the spend time with him and the rest of the shepherds. And with her death he had been busier than ever and hadn't said a word to Chrom. He didn't want to lose Cirrus, he didn't want to lose the person he trusted so wholly and loved so deeply. Those thoughts made Chrom tear up again before he lunged for the man before him.

Cirrus flinched, as he though Chrom was going to hit the man. Instead, he pulled Cirrus close to himself and began to cry. He hunched into his tactician's shoulder before he began babbling unintelligible words to himself in a half-hearted attempt to console himself. When he tried to pull away Cirrus pulled him closer before patting and rubbing his back, sending Chrom into another fit of crying. After being stuck in the awkward position for a few minutes, Chrom pulled the brunet down onto his cot before burying his head into his tacticians neck.

Cirrus was surprised at the sudden act of vulnerability, at Chrom lunging desperately for something to anchor himself to this world. He stroked Chrom's back and head as they lay on his cot, the general sniffling and hiccuping into his neck. It wasn't unpleasant; Cirrus liked being in Chrom's arms, it was warm and inviting. He didn't mind the sobbing into his neck, he'd rather him cry on his coat than for him to bottle it up before their battle.

After a millennia it seemed, Chrom lifted his head. He looked at Cirrus with his tired, blood-shot eyes before shaking his head.

"What i-if I can't do this..? What if I ca..n't live up to E-Emm..?" He sobbed.

"What if I mess up... a-and drag all of you d-down w-with me..?"

Chrom began to babble more 'What if's?' and Cirrus' heart broke. He had never see Chrom this hurt, this insecure.

Before Chrom could continue with his pessimistic thoughts, Cirrus reached over and kissed Chrom's forehead effectively shutting him up.

"If any of that happens... I'll be here. I'll stand right back up with you, because that's what friends are for." He said with a smiled, wiping the tear trails with his hand.

Chrom gave a small smiled before pulling the tactician into another warm hug. Cirrus seemed to have no intention of leaving Chrom's side so Chrom snuggled into him on his cot before relishing in the solace that Cirrus' presence brought. He pulled the cover over the both of them before meeting Cirrus' eyes.

"I know this sounds selfish but..." Chrom diverted his gaze from Cirrus and buried his head into his neck before sighing out, "Please, don't ever leave..."

Cirrus chuckled softly before stroking Chrom's head.

"I wouldn't ever think to do that Chrom."

* * *

This story will be the first of (hopefully) many. Reviews are welcomed and very appreciated! If you have any suggestions on which character I should do next please leave me a message saying which one! These will be the first reaction from the game in the Hubba Tester.

-Erin


	2. Story Two: Lissa

**_I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. The Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo, I only own my character Cirrus._**

* * *

**_Lissa to Cirrus: Feels Safe_**  
**_Cirrus to Lissa: Finds Agreeable_**

Lissa huffed slightly as she drug her feet through the sandy earth beneath her. Chrom and Cirrus trudged by next to her while Frederick was scouting ahead with Sumia, Stahl, and Sully. Chrom was conversing lightly with Cirrus while they walked. But at her huff Cirrus switched his attention to her. He chuckled softly at her, which provoked a reaction from her.

"Hey! It's not funny! My legs feel like they're going to fall off!" She whined loudly. She cast a glance back at Phila and her sister, envious of their mounts that carried them up this Naga-forsaken mountain.

"Stop that Lissa, this will help you build character! Speaking of which, how are you holding up Cirrus?" Chrom chided the young healer before turning to his chief tactician.

"Don't worry Lissa, I'm tired too, but we've got to get Emmeryn to safety." Cirrus said tiredly. He offered her a small smile, that made her not feel so tired. Walking next to the tactician kept her at ease, knowing that Cirrus had spent painstaking hours playing out numerous situations in his head and on the map spread across his desk with the little wooden soldiers. She knew he would keep them all safe.

"Y'know Cirrus…" Chrom started with a chuckle, sidling up next to the shorter man. "If your legs hurt that badly, I can carry you."

"Hey! What about me?!" Lissa cried out, pulling a chuckle from her sister who wasn't too far behind them now. Lissa thought that it was painfully obvious that Chrom liked Cirrus, even though he may not even realise it. Cirrus chuckled softly at the general's offer.

"As, ah… _Nice_ that sounds to my aching feet, I fear I have to refuse. Thank you though." Cirrus said in that polite manner he always had around them all. Chrom shrugged looking a little crestfallen at the tactician refusing his offer. Lissa had to keep herself from laughing. Cirrus seemed as oblivious to Chrom's advances as everyone else. She simply shook her head at the two before trudging on.

Cirrus smiled at Lissa as she walked on. He didn't think it would be very good for the Shepherds to see their commander carrying his chief tactician across the possible battlefield. He was broken from his thoughts as Frederick and the others rode up.

"Chrom! There are Plegian forces ahead, they're planning to ambush us at Breakneck Pass! Someone must have told them we'd be heading here."

Cirrus jumped into action before Chrom did, his arm coming to catch Lissa's sleeve and pull her back.

"Captain Phila! I must ask you to stay to the rear with Exalt Emmeryn! Lissa, Maribelle, stay behind Chrom, Sully, Vaike, and I."

Lissa filed in behind the tactician as he directed the Shepherds into formation. Chrom helped the orders along making sure that the army had settle into their formation quickly. That's why she trusted Cirrus. He didn't allow himself to get flustered. He knew this may happen and he had planned for the attack. She relaxed slightly behind Cirrus as his and Chrom's voices traveled to the whole of the army.

"Prepare for battle! Onward Shepherds!"

* * *

Here it is! The second installment of the Hubba Tester One-Shots with Lissa! Hopefully this one is as good as the last. Reviews are always welcome! If you want to see a specific character drop me a message and that may be the next story!


	3. Story Three: Frederick

**_I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. The Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo, I only own my character Cirrus._**

* * *

**_Frederick to Cirrus: About to Swoon_**  
**_Cirrus to Frederick: Finds Agreeable  
_**

The sparks from Cirrus' sword hitting Frederick's lance singed his face. He could feel the white-hot sparks pepper his face cause him to raise an arm to wipe them off. It was then that Frederick chose to strike, hitting Cirrus with the blunt side of his lance knocking the smaller brunet off his feet. Frederick stepped forward till he was above the other man and pointed the tip of his spear at the tactician's neck. Cirrus grunted before his eyes settled on the sharp point of the silver lance that sat at his throat. He gulped and squirmed slightly before stammering out,

"I-I yield! I… Ouch…"

Frederick pulled the lance quickly away from Cirrus. The smaller man's neck muscles had flexed and had pressed into the tip of Frederick's lance.

"I apologize if I hurt you Cirrus. Are you alright?" Asked Frederick softly. He could see a small red mark from where Cirrus had been poked. Frederick proffered a hand to Cirrus to pull him up off of the sandy floor of their sparring spot. Cirrus chuckled softly before taking Frederick's firm hand and hauling himself to his feet.

"It's fine Frederick, I'm okay. I'm just grateful you hit me with the blunt side of your spear-head, otherwise that would have been a nasty mess to clean up." He said in a joking manner before brushing the sand off of his coat.

"Indeed, twould have been a, _ahem_, bloody mess, I suppose." Cirrus giggled at the thinly hidden joke sent his way from the taller man. Frederick gave a small smile to the amnesiac as they packed away their gear and set off for camp, hoping to get some rest before they broke camp for Ylisstol.

* * *

Anyone who strayed close to the hollow a few hundred yards from camp would hear the clash of metal on metal, followed by grunts and footfalls. Cirrus had discarded his coat on the sunny day in Ylisse, wearing naught but his grandmaster clothes and armour. Wielding his practice sword he jumped at the other man a few yards away from him. Frederick readied his lance in his hand, watching Cirrus' movements. The brunet was fast, exceptionally so after training with Lon' qu for so long.

The smaller man had come a long ways from becoming winded at a small training exercise, and was now almost as strong as the knight himself. His sword arm paired with his tomes and quick thinking made him invaluable as a member of the Shepherds. He snapped out of his thoughts just before Cirrus swung. Frederick was barely able to swing his lance to parry Cirrus' blow. The under swing Cirrus had tried gave him enough space to lunge forward with the fake sword before Frederick felt it jab him in the stomach, a killing blow had Cirrus been using a real sword.

"I yield, that was a good clean execution."

Cirrus smiled sheepishly which made Frederick flush. The other brunet had been plaguing his though as of late and Frederick couldn't help the staring that he would do subconsciously. Cirrus was anything but unattractive in Frederick's opinion, and he thought it amusing that a few years ago he never trusted the amnesiac for a second. But now, the shepherds as a whole trusted Cirrus' decisions. They had never lost a single shepherd, the only one who had come close to losing their life was Cirrus himself.

He remembered watching in horror as Gangrel got ready to strike a killing blow at Chrom. Just before the sword could connect with Chrom, Cirrus jumped in the way, the sword slashing from him collarbone to his hip. Chrom had jumped up to finish off Gangrel before the two of them had carried Cirrus back to Libra, Maribelle, and Lissa to get healed. The wound had nearly killed him from blood loss. It had terrified all the Shepherds that they may lose Cirrus himself.

He remembers the collective sigh of relief when Libra stated that the brown haired tactician would recover, and that he needed food, water, and rest. He remembers the horrific scar that cuts through the muscles of his chest, the gnarled skin twisted from the blade of the Levin Sword.

"Dwelling on unpleasant thoughts Frederick?"

The sound of Cirrus snapped him back to reality as he saw Cirrus packing away the practice weapons and trying to peel away the armour that stuck to his body. Frederick watched dry-mouthed as Cirrus pulled his shirt over his head revealing the nasty scar before pulling a clean shirt over his head. Cirrus caught his gaze before giving him a small knowing smirk. Frederick gulped before flushing and shaking his head.

"Just thinking about a few years ago. How you got that scar, more specifically."

Cirrus turned to face him before striding over to the taller man with the weapons and his own armour in his arms. Frederick took the weapons before watching as Cirrus put on his armor and then his Plegian coat, sliding over thin but muscled arms. Frederick noticed that the coat dwarfed the man then, and still did. And yet again, Cirrus caught the knight starring.

"Yeah, I noticed that it started to hurt a little from training. Hopefully I'm just straining it too much."

Frederick blinked somewhat owlishly before chiding the amnesiac. "You should have told me, we could have stopped."

Cirrus shrugged. "I'll have Lissa or Libra take a look at it when we get back."

"Good, there's no reason for you to strain yourself."

After Cirrus got the rest of his equipment in order they set off towards camp. The trek back took about twelve minutes carrying the weapons. As they began to reach camp Cirrus cleared his throat, turning to the knight who had been staring at the tactician since they had left the training ground.

"I wonder what Chrom would say if he heard that one of his most _highly_ regarded knights were caught staring all too obviously at his chief tactician."

The slightly wicked side-glance from the tactician made the knight splutter for words. Cirrus chuckled at the, "I would never…!"s and the, "To think I-I would…"s. As they reached the edge of camp Cirrus swung around fully to face the flustered knight.

"It's alright Frederick, and thank you for training with me today."

Frederick was left speechless as the tactician leaned upward to plant a chaste kiss to the knights cheek, which painted the man's the deepest shade of red. Cirrus giggled before walking towards his tent, and Frederick could've sworn as he hurried off to the supplies tent in a delighted mood that he had heard Cirrus whisper,

"I don't necessarily mind too much either."

* * *

PHEW. I think at 1,115 words I got a little too carried away! Cirrus is such a tease, poor Freddy. Like always guys reviews are always welcome. Drop me a line if you really want to see me do a specific one now rather than later.

-Erin


	4. Story Four: Gaius

**I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. The Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo, I only own my character Cirrus.**

* * *

**Gaius to Cirrus: Would Give Anything**

**Cirrus to Gaius: Finds Agreeable**

"Hey, here."

"Huh?"

Cirrus looked up from study the map of Ylisse on his messy desk. Gaius threw the small satchel in his hand onto the table, which gave a small 'thunk'. Cirrus gave a questioning look at the ginger thief. Cirrus sighed before pushing the satchel aside.

"Look, if this is about the whole tattoo thing and me keeping quiet-,"

"What? No, we're passed that. It's just… You've been workin' real hard the past few weeks and I thought you deserved a thank you."

Cirrus blinked owlishly before turning back to the bag. Gaius look quite please with himself as the brunet opened the bag. He had stuffed the bag with sweets, ones that he had made, and others from his stash. There were pastries in a small baggie tied with ribbon, as well as a wide assortment of hard candy, lollipops, and gummies. Cirrus reached in and pulled out a scarlet red lollipop before taking it and popping it into his mouth. Gaius watched as Cirrus' face turned into one of rapture watching the male's eyes droop slightly.

Gaius had non-stop asked around camp for what kinds of sweet did he like. He went to Chrom first, who told him that his best bet were lollipops. He had reasoned that the brunet liked to have some sort of object in his mouth to keep himself from chewing his lips or cheeks. Next had been Ricken, and the small mage insisted on gummies. He told him about how he and the tactician had shared a bag of them and how the taller brunet had voiced his pleasure. Next was Cherche who told him of Cirrus trying to help Minerva find a mate, and how they had shared pastries over debating which wyvern was the best.

It was Cirrus' almost moan that dragged Gaius from his thoughts. The ginger watched as the brunet licked and sucked on the crimson candy with such fervor, it made his pants a little tight. Gaius coughed lightly, which broke Cirrus' revere. The brunet man blushed before separating from the hard candy, now only a third of the size.

"Sorry, it's been… Gods, forever since I've had anything sweet. I've just been eating the usual rations. Thank you Gaius, I really needed these."

The brigand smiled as the tactician moved the small bag towards himself. Gaius slipped forward to glance at map spread out on the tactician's table. Long red lines and dots freckled the map, as he glanced along the paths.

"Those are the paths we are taking."

Gaius turned his attention to the tactician who was finishing munching on the red candy before swallowing. He now noticed that the tactician had his usual coat off, and just how thin he was. The coat always made his seem a bit bigger, but now he looked awfully small especially next to the thief, who also noticed the dark circles and bags beneath the tactician's eyes. Gaius had heard tales from the other Shepherds of how it seemed like Cirrus worked himself to the bone. He saw the truth now, and he knew that when they said that they hadn't lost a single Shepherd since the man joined because he worked himself to exhaustion making sure everyone was safe, in any situation.

"Is… Something wrong, Gaius?"

"Hmm… It's just…" He stepped forward into the tactician's personal space and stared into his eyes. Cirrus flushed and tried to move backward, but his chair didn't move much, considering he was pressed up against his cot. Cirrus stuttered his mouth trying to catch up with his mind.

"W-what?"

"You look like shit… You need to take a break. You're overworking yourself."

Cirrus slipped out of his seat and stood before turning to the brigand. He slipped on his coat with a scowl.

"I'm fine Gaius, really. Thank you for the sweets, but I have to inform Frederick of where we'll be moving to."

Cirrus tried to shove past Gaius but the ginger caught his wrist. They locked eyes, Gaius' a slightly irritated look, and Cirrus' a look of exhaustion and stubbornness.

"The only thing to _have_ to do is rest. Your working yourself to death." Cirrus opened his mouth to try and rebuke Gaius' statement. But Gaius cut him off before he say anything. "Now, go get some rest, or I'll go get Chrom to babysit you… _again_." Cirrus cringed at the memory. He had refused to go to sleep before a serious battle and Chrom had sat in his tent making sure he went to sleep. The whole situation was embarrassing for him, and he had made sure to never argue on sleep with the blue haired general.

"... Fine…"

Cirrus pulled off his coat and began to strip into his small clothes. Gaius picked a lollipop from the holster on his chest and popped it into his mouth, making sure the tactician actually laid down and didn't try to bullshit his way out of it. By the time the brunet was situated in his cot the ginger had finished his lollipop. Cirrus glanced at the ginger angrily before throwing the cover up to his neck.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

The ginger grinned at the other man before sauntering over to the bed and kissing the tactician on the head. The tactician flushed as the thief winked at the man before strutting out of the tent. The brigand smiled to himself as he managed to accomplish two tasks that night. Drop off the sweets… And steal a kiss from the tactician. Even if it was just on the forehead.

* * *

Phew! I'm really and truly sorry for the extensive wait guys! I'm just now getting more free time, and I didn't have the time to upload earlier because I was either a) sick or b) taking tests. I decided on Gaius since He was getting some much needed one-on-one leveling up. So enjoy!

-Erin

_P.S. I'm thinking about writing a sequel apart from this for Chrom's one-shot that may or may not have smut in it. It depends on my mood._


	5. Story Five: Tharja

**I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo, I only own my character Cirrus.**

* * *

**Tharja to Cirrus: Devoted**

**Cirrus to Tharja: Feigns Friendship**

Cirrus flinched as he felt Tharja's head rest on his shoulder. The dark mage had been in his tent for at least an hour by now, and she had been observing his actions all night. He leafed through the book his eyes scanning uneasily over the page. He had seen the damage that the smaller woman had caused on the battlefield, and he didn't want to be on the other side of the woman's magic. He allowed the woman to sit close to him, to lay on his shoulder while she read the book behind him. She sighed into his shoulder, which was met with another flinch.

To be honest she scared the tactician. He wasn't one to feel intimidated by most, considering he could stand toe-to-toe with people like Chrom and Frederick. Tharja caused a chilly unease to crawl through him. He'd rather do this to be in her good graces and not cause her to hex him. He had cold chills running up his arms even with his big coat on. He felt her press further into his back as he turned another page and shuddered.

Tharja could feel Cirrus' flinches under her arms. She currently had her arms wrapped around the man's thin frame, and her head rested on his shoulder as she read the book. She wore a rather content expression on her face as her eyes lazily scanned the page. The very clearly remembered the title of the book, "A History of Ylisse" . The book was currently talking about when Emmeryn came into power.

She read with only a mock interest, far more interested in the man before her. She liked to figure out his quirks, she worked out how he thought in his head, the man far more interesting than the book before him. She noticed how he held the book in his right, and picked his lips with his left, only stopping to turn the page. She noticed a small trickle of blood on his left hand that he failed to notice

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

She pulled his hand up and licked the blood off. He didn't blush or do anything of the sort, just coughed a small, 'Thank you.' before pulling his hand away. They sat in awkward silence for a span of half an hour before she spoke again. This time it was about the origin of the small bag that sat on the corner of his desk.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, separating herself from Cirrus to grab the small bag to check the contents.

"Just a few thank you's from Gaius. He wanted me to have them."

She raised an eyebrow at the mention of the ginger brigand. She opened the bag to reveal a multitude of sweets, from lollipops to pastries. She gave the brunet a questioning look before he flushed.

"I like sweets… I just don't eat them very often."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the way Cirrus spoke of the man. Her glanced at the bag with slight disgust before tossing to small satchel onto his desk. She pulled away from the man who visibly relaxed, and raised a brow at her.

"Well," She chirped pleasantly, a quick change of pace from the venom in her expression. "I have bothered you long enough. I'll see you tomorrow… Cirrus." She spun and went out the entrance and exit of his tent. After a few long minutes he let out a long sigh. He leaned back in his chair and gazed skyward, though he couldn't see the stars from beneath his tent. He was glad to have the woman gone from his tent. He closed the book before grabbing another sweet from the bag and popping it into his mouth before laying down on his cot.

He pushed the flap to his tent open, trying to crack his back, sore from sitting in a meeting with the general, and then straight away afterwards training with Frederick. He fell into his cot reaching over the small distance to reach for the satchel of candy, only to be met with a new bag. He cast a glance at the bag to find that Gaius' had been pushed to the far corner and a new satchel, a black one with silver clasps, sat where Gaius's had been. He grabbed the bag and opened it, finding an array of odd sweets in it. A small piece of paper gave away the gifter, letting it know that it was Tharja's doing. He inspected the candy before cringing and shoving the bag under his cot, and pulling Gaius' towards himself.

He didn't like that she came into his tent and moved at least one of his things. He popped a small gummi into his mouth before relaxing slightly. He would have to talk to Chrom about that. Considering the dark mage freaked him out, though he put up with her to make sure she didn't hex him.

* * *

Phew, another day, another chapter. Hopefully I'll have Henry's out today as well. I never really liked Tharja, thought she was a bit creepy. And apparently Cirrus thinks so too. Well I hope you guys enjoy this one as well!

-Erin


	6. Story Six: Henry

**I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo, I only own my character Cirrus.**

* * *

**Henry to Cirrus: Devoted**

**Cirrus to Henry: Heart Aflutter**

"Henry."

"Yes'sir?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

Henry gave a harsh giggle and a smile to the tactician. Unlike the other Plegian dark mage, he didn't mind Henry. He didn't dog his every footstep like Tharja did, though he liked to help the tactician sometimes with his scheduled chores around camp. He sat cross-legged on the cot next to the tactician who was studying herbs that lay on the table, in his newest conquest to help some of the healers, and to be better equipped on the battlefield.

"Well, the weapons are sorted, the foods being cooked, camp's been cleared, your books are sorted… There's not much else for me to do, considering you said no more playing with dead Arisen limbs. Oh yeah, Cirrus,"

Henry leaned over the table. "That is hemlock, and thaaat…" He pointed at the plant in the far corner before sitting back and pointing at another that looked similar. "Is called Queen Anne's Lace. Oooh! And that," He pointed." Is deadly nightshade, while that…" Another point." Is black nightshade. You can actually eat that."

Cirrus wrote the information down while Henry bounced on the brunet's cot, clearly pleased with himself. Cirrus gave the dark mage a small smile, which Henry returned tenfold. Cirrus' chest tightened as he watched Henry smile at him. Most people find his smile creepy, but it seemed to light up his tent. He was broken out of his reverie when loud cawing came from outside his tent, and a large black crow flew in through the tent flap and onto Henry's lap. It startled Cirrus a bit. Henry sat unfazed and pet the crow that warbled and crowed at him. Henry giggled which caused Cirrus to raise a brow. Henry turned his head to Cirrus.

"He says that he likes you, that you smell nice… Oh, and that you seem a lot nicer than most people." Cirrus chuckled at Henry and the bird before reaching out and petting the crow, which leaned into his touch. He pulled away and the bird cawed loudly before hopping onto the tactician's desk and sat in front of the herbs, making clicking noises. Cirrus grinned before going back to petting the black creature, his herb work long forgotten. They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever until Henry spoke up.

"His name is Milo."

Cirrus stopped and looked at the silver-haired mage next to him.

"Oh, really? You can understand him?"

"Yeah, he told me. I've been able to understand animals since I was small."

"Interesting…"

Henry shrugged. Milo jumped up and cawed loudly before taking off from the desk, scattering the herbs and papers. Cirrus put up his arm reflexively before looking to Henry who scowled after the crow.

"That wasn't very nice now was it."

Cirrus nodded at Henry's comment before sighing and standing up, his chair scraping along the ground. Henry turned his head to him and gav him a quizzical look. Cirrus look to him before answering the unasked question.

"I have to go for a meeting with Chrom. And no, you can't come… Sorry."

Henry gave a slight pout to the tactician before falling back onto the cot.

"That's alright… I'll just wait here then!" He said happily before picking up the book that sat on the left side of him. Cirrus smiled at the dark mage before walking over and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. The tactician stood up straight before walking to the flap. Just before exiting he turned back to Henry who was wide-eyed, and Cirrus gulped. He had never seen Henry's eyes, which were a shade darker than lilac. Cirrus grinned like a fool.

"Hey Henry?"

"Y-yeah Cirrus?"

"You have really pretty eyes."

Cirrus laughed as Henry blushed and curled into the cot in embarrassment. Henry, who his entire life has been called anything but pretty, or handsome, or nice, found that the compliments from Cirrus pleasant. And the kiss was nice, though he wished it was just a little further down.

* * *

Well, it's late but I finally managed to finish Henry's! This is the first one to have double best outcome. (Is that how you'd say it?) Well, I'm exhausted and still a little sick so I best get to bed.

-Erin


End file.
